iMake an iCarly Oneshot Again
by elle.luna
Summary: Just another day at Ridgeway... random oneshot, seddie.


**Another Day at Ridgeway…**

**Oneshot**

**Hey people! I'm back with a new oneshot. I have no idea where I'm going with this, to be honest, but oh well.**

**And bad news: I might be putting iGo To Briarwood on hiatus. Might, though! Vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Thanks for clicking!**

**Prologue: NIP's POV.**

_Ugh._

She didn't know why, but a certain Carly-Shay-obsessed-stalker-nerd has been more Carly-Shay-obsessed-stalker-nerd-ish lately. See, right now, while he's supposed to be taking notes like he always does in Biology like a good student, he's doodling in his notebook. Words. Over and over again:

_Carly Benson – Carly Benson – Carly Benson – Carly Benson – Carly Bens_

He's finishing his – it looks like 40th – "Carly Benson". Sam Puckett looks around. Carly's secretly filing her nails under her desk while their biology teacher drones on in the background on how he was "so disappointed" in the class's Green Week projects. Sam, overcome with bored-ness, tuned in, seeing as there was nothing else better to do.

"…was hoping we'd cover enough to get some original ideas. Only one student stood out, which was none other than Sam. Well done, Sam, well done…" He says. She tuned in at the right time, apparently.

"And now we shall talk about biodegradable _blahblahblah…" _That was what sounded in Sam's head, obviously losing interest. She looks back at Freddie again. Terrific, she thinks, He's finished a page-full of "Carly Benson"'s and is continuing again. This irritates her. She puts her head down on the cold, hard desk and continually whacks it on the table.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"Sam, stop that!" hisses Freddie. _Fred-nub. _Sam calls him in her head. _Heh. That's a good one._

"Why don't _you? _Stop it with the 'Carly Benson's', alright?" She retaliates, and he turns red and slams his notebook.

She looks at him, then at his notebook. She glares at him, then unexpectedly swipes Freddie's – or "Fred-nub's" – notebook from his desk before he could react. She opens it up to a random page.

"Sam! Give it!" He whines.

"Why? What are you hiding?" She challenged, and looked at the page.

"Sam?" Great, Sam thinks, our teacher is looking at me. He asks, "What is that you're holding?"

"Just taking notes," She says. Under the desk, she rapidly flipped through the pages, looking for notes. He has to have some somewhere, she'd seen him take them! The teacher – she forgot his name, oh well – walks overly dramatically here. Was it just her, or was he walking in slow motion?

Luckily, she finds them. She places the notebook triumphantly on the desk, quickly pretending to add a period at the end of a sentence. The teacher looks it over, nods, and looks at her. _I think I'm screwed._ She thinks,_ I didn't look the notes over – they could have been completely unrelated!_

He finally speaks: "Students! Look at the wonderful example our brilliant Sam has set! She's taken notes for next week's lesson! For that, Sam, congratulations! I am rewarding you ten extra-credit points!"

She beams along with the teacher. He _actually _thinks she's the best student in the class! He goes back to the front of the class and continues with the lesson. She turns in my seat to face Freddie. She smirks at his look of pain. She tosses the notebook at him and it flies into his chest. He groans loudly. Realizing the teacher was looking, she hissed a "Shh!" into his face.

The bell rings and Sam, Carly, and a distressed Freddie exit the room. Freddie immediately turns on Sam.

"Sam! You got _10 extra-credit points _for using _my _notes?!" He screeched.

"Dude, chill out, it's not like you needed the points, anyways, Mister Einstein," She said coolly, knowing it irritated him.

"Also, quit buggin' me with the endless 'Carly Benson's' on your notebook! Three words: _Never. Gonna. Happen_," She said. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, no offense Freddie, but this week in particular you seem more…erm…" Carly said, searching for words.

"Stalker-ish?" Sam provided.

"Something like that, yeah…" She said, closing her locker.

"And why won't you accept that I am in love with you?" He asked.

"Can I puke now?" Sam asked irritably, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I won't accept it because it's not true! There's some other girl out there, Freddie, who you really will belong with, and I assure you, it's not me." Carly says, and she left the matter, walking away.

Little did the three know, the girl who Freddie really did belong with, was right there all along, being the curly blonde-haired girl gagging in a nearby metal trash can.

**End! Was that good? Tell me in review! I personally thought it was a three-and-a-half on a scale of one to five.**

**BYE!!**


End file.
